Foolhardy - A Collection of Snippets
by just-a-little-star-wars
Summary: A series of short snippets and one-shots each based of a few theme. Mostly Obitine.
1. Snippets 1-5

Author's Note: Before I explain what I'm going to be doing with this story I have a major annoucment. OBITINE WEEK IS A THING AND IT IS HAPPENING NEXT WEEK. From the 20-27th of September we (derpwhale, laugh-until-you-obitine, sailorminny and I (obitine-trash on tumblr)) will be hosting a week dedicated to this tragic but amazing ship. Everday will be a new theme and you can create what ever you want from it, wether it be fan art, fanfiction, a playlist, anything really. If you happen to be on tumblr use the #obitine week to showcase your work, if not Laugh-until-you-obitine has also created a group on where you can submit your stories. The themes for the days are.

Day 1 – memories/past

Day 2 – regret

Day 3 - throughts and feelings

Day 4 – stars

Day 5 – what could have been

Day 6 – home

Day 7 – free day (do what ever you want, just go for it)

This is going to be awesome guys. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask.

Okay annoucment over. This story is going to be a bunch of really short snippets and one-shots. Each will be separate and have a differnet idea around it. Some will be sad and their will be a few OC's and AU's thrown in. I will be updating this whenever I think of new ideas. Every chapter will contain 5 snippets.

Disclaimer: alas, I own nothing.

 ** _1._** **** _ **1\. "It reminded me of you."**_

Obi-wan hadn't been back to Mandalore since her death, he had barely done anything, if he was honest with himself. The council had given him 4 months of 'Mediative Retreat' in the hopes that the once great and cheerful Jedi might return. No one, save for Anakin and Ahsoka knew what he had to go through, seeing the love of your life die right in front of you, killed by the same monster that had killed Qui-gon had deeply scared him.

Why he was flying all the way to Mandalore, he could not say, he just had a feeling, an urge to return. He landed his ship just out of the capitol, deciding it was probably easier to sneak into the city itself by foot. Obi wandered around for a while, keeping his head covered as to not draw attention to himself. That's when it came to him, why he had to return. He started to walk back towards the palace.

They held no big service for Satine, simply burring her in one of the old gardens of the once beautiful palace. It was spectacular really, a small pond surrounded by wilting pillow trees and the most beautiful of lilies. Obi-wan reached into his robe pulling out a small box and opening it to find a simple gold necklace, the pendant was of a lily, her favourite flower. He had planned of sending it to her months ago, how he wished he could go back and fix all this mess up.

"It reminded me of you, Satine, how I wish I could see you wear it," Obi-wan whispered to the empty air, gently placing the necklace on her headstone, trying to ignore the silent tears cascading down his cheeks.

 ** _2._** **** _ **2\. "No, no, it's my treat."**_

"Is that a little bit of sarcasm, I hear Obi-wan because it better not be," Satine said coming around the corner, her arms full of dirty clothes that their kids had decided to leave thrown around their rooms. "You promised that you would help with the chores once you came back from town."

"Me, sarcastic, never" Obi-wan replied, standing up from where he had just sat down. He walked over taking half the load from his wife's arms before giving her a light peck on the cheek. He loved how simple their life had become, how they could now banter lightly over laundry instead of the fate of the galaxy. "It would be a real treat to help you my dear."

 ** _3._** **** _ **3\. "Come here. Let me fix it."**_

"If you don't clean that wound up it's just going to get infected Obi, and then we really will be in trouble." They had just narrowly escaped another attempted assassination at the hand of a few Death Watch mercenaries; he didn't even notice that he had gotten shot.

"I'll be fine Satine, nothing a little bacta won't fix," the padawan replied, ripping away at his spoilt tunic, to have a better look at the small blaster wound that ran along his bicep. In all truth it hurt like a hell, but he wasn't going to admit that to the Duchess, which he was starting to grow closer and closer to everyday. He was the one supposed to protect and look after her not the other way round.

"Come here, let me fix it, your just getting more dirt in it," Satine got up from where they had just set up camp to come knell in front of him, gently remove his hands from the wound and having a closer look. Holding his arm gently in her hands she reached around for a water canister, pouring water on the wound, ignoring Obi-wan's face, which had gotten considerable closer to her's. She cared for the Jedi, she didn't want to see him in anymore pain then he had to be.

 ** _4._** **** _ **4\. "Here, drink this. You'll feel better."**_

"Here, drink this. You'll feel better, I promise," Obi-wan said, placing the cup into his daughter's hand, and pulling the blankets up and over her chest. He kissed her softly on the head before turning of the light and returning to the main living area. She might have only been 4 years old but Alisha was starting to look more and more like her mother everyday. Satine hardly knew her daughter before she died. How she would feel about Obi-wan training her to become a Jedi was something that the man decided to keep far from his train of thought.

 ** _5._** **** _ **5\. "It's two sugars, right?"**_

He took his usual seat at the back of the small diner, hoping to spot the beautiful blonde waitress that he had fallen hopelessly in love with. Work at the office had been starting to pile up and he was currently drowning under paper work for a new case he had been given. When Ben first decided to become a detective he thought it was going to be fun, eating donuts and doing stake outs, not sitting in a stuffy office with 10 other guys reading and doing paper work.

He had found 'Dex's Diner' by accident one day. It was 6 in the morning and he had been called in early to have a meeting with a new client, along the way, half asleep and craving a strong cup of coffee to get him through, he just wondered in. That's when he first saw her. Satine, God, she was perfect, from her slight but still curvy figure to her dark azure eyes. He was head over heels in love with her within the week.

He caught himself staring at her again from across the room and quickly looked hoping that no one had noticed. This had been going on for months, this staring, his heart hammering whenever she gave him his cup of coffee and their eyes would met for the briefest of seconds. He had been trying to work up the courage to talk to her, maybe ask her out on a date since that first meeting, but was never able to form the right words.

No, this was going to be the day; he was going to do it. Come on Ben, you can do it. Just like you've practised

"It's two sugars, right love," Satine said standing right in front of Ben, holding the coffee pot.

"I THINK YOU'RE REALLY GREAT, DO YOU WANT TO GO ON A DATE," he shouted at her. Everyone in the diner was now staring at the two eager to see what will happen next. Wow, Ben you really seemed to mess that up didn't you, she probably thinks you're a freak.

Satine was taken a back by Ben's words; she had a small crush on the good-looking detective who obviously had strong feelings for her. Oh what the hell, she was bored, one little date couldn't hurt. "Sure, Ben, pick me up at 7."

Author's Note: please remember to review and if you have any ideas or suggestiosn for more of these just tell me please. INTERNET HUGS AND COOKIES FOR ALL!

Bella Out!


	2. Snippets 6-10

Author's Note: another lot of snippets for you guys, I will be counting this story as a mixture for all of the Obitine Week days. I will be hopefully posting a new separate story for each day, but life at the farm has decided to become crazy busy so I don't know how much time I will have to write throughout the week. I have a playlist for each day already planned and maybe a drawing or two. If you aren't already following my obitine blog Obitine-trash I recommend you do to see how much I love this ship.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plots.

 _ **6\. "I was in the neighbourhood."**_

The ramp lowered down emitting a faint thump, as a single cloaked figure exited his ship. He thought he was being dark and mysterious but in reality all the guards had seen him multiple times visiting the Duchess at all hours of the day or night.

Walking through the darkened palace Obi-wan again wondered what his life would have been like now if he had decided to stay with Satine. He would have been made a Duke and could have had a life without fighting and war, standing by her side in their fight for peace throughout the galaxy. But then he would have never have met Anakin, Ahsoka or his men, friends who had been forged in the toughest of times.

He walked up to her private chambers smiling to her personal guards who had seen him a lot throughout the years, promising to never tell a soul about his personal relationship with the Duchess or risk being on the wrong side of the Jedi Master.

Opening the door softly as to not disturb Satine if she was asleep, force knew how little she got, Obi-wan walked into her room.

"Obi, what are you doing here, it's been less than 3 months this time," Satine said walking up to him from where she had been working at her desk.

"I was in the neighbourhood and decided to stop by," he replied before enveloping her in a hug.

 _ **7\. "Pull over. Let me drive for awhile."**_

"Padawan, please, you can't keep driving like this, you've been going for too long, we are going to crash," Satine said turning in the speedsters seat so that she could glare at her so called protector. They had been driving for almost 16 hours, trying to get as far away as possible from Sundari, before Death Watch noticed she was missing. The Older Jedi stayed behind in the capitol so that he could keep an eye on what was happening, leaving her in the company of his Padawan, an Obi-wan Kenobi, a boy not much older than herself.

She could see that the long hours of staring ahead was starting to take it's toll on him, from the way he kept rubbing his light blue eyes, to his death like grip on the steering wheel. He let out another yawn as he answered her "Don't worry Duchess, I'm fine, I can keep going."

He was obviously not fine, but he wasn't going to admit that to the Duchess. "Pull over, Let me drive for awhile," Satine continued placing a hand on his shoulder. She had only known the young man for a few days but she was already staring to care for him.

 _ **8\. "One more chapter."**_

"Can you tell me the one about the queen who feel in love with her white knight again daddy," Alisha said snuggling deeper into her father robes as they sat relaxing in the heat of the dying Tantoiene suns.

"But you've heard it a thousand times," Obi-wan replied smiling down at his only daughter. Alisha was still too young to fully understand that she didn't have a mother. Obi-wan had been telling her little bits and pieces of her mothers life through fairy tales, often referring to her as The Queen. Alisha's favourite story was an adaptation of the first time Obi-wan had met Satine and how the two had fallen in love. Obi-wan loved telling it, but would get sad near the end, having to hold in tears as he re-created the scene where The Black Knight had killed The Queen to get revenge on the White Knight.

"Please daddy," Alisha begged, using those puppy dogs eyes of her's to get what she wanted.

"Of course, my dear, anything for my princess. Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away…"

 _ **9\. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands."**_

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands," Obi-wan said as he guided Satine out into their small garden. "Now I'm going to put something into your hands, try not to drop it" Obi-wan reached down and picked up the small puppy that had ran over to him once they had stepped outside. Satine had always wanted a dog, growing up in a busy city had limited her ability to own a pet of her own. And when Obi-wan saw the old man selling puppies for a few credits he couldn't resist. It was a black and white dog that once fully grown could double as a guard dog; it was a win, win situation.

He placed the little buddle of fur into her arms "you can open your eyes now". The look of joy on Satine's face was the most glorious and beautiful thing Obi-wan had ever seen

 _ **10\. "Call me if you need anything."**_

It was a joke at first. It would be almost impossible for him to just drop everything and come get her, or help her with whatever she needed. He was fighting all over the galaxy and often thousands of parsecs away from Mandalore. Over time it had become a running joke between the couple, they would tell each other it as they were leaving, often with a laugh and a hug. Fun times, right.

Satine knew the dangers that Obi-wan was in. He could die any day fighting for a war that had no end in sight. It didn't matter how many droids he destroyed more kept on coming, a never ending sea of terror, wave after wave across thousands of battle fronts.

Obi-wan always thought that Satine would be safe on Mandalore, away from the war. He never saw the true danger that was creepy around the corner. An enemy he thought was long dead.

So when he was called into on of the war rooms he didn't think it would ever have anything to do with Satine. She was calling him. For help. But he was already to late.

Author's Note: please leave a review with any suggestions or ways that I could improve my writing. More obitine week stuff coming up. ONLY 1 MORE DAY. INTERNET HUGS AND COOKIES FOR ALL!

Bella Out!


End file.
